


La proposición

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella debía verle. Él la necesitaba. Ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Él debía confesarle algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La proposición

15 de agosto de 1.975

La mañana era cálida. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba, posando sus rayos en las calles londinenses. Aquella mañana, Andrómeda Black, ahora Tonks, salió de casa bastante pronto. Ni siquiera le había dicho a su esposo a dónde iba, pero prefirió mantenerlo al margen.

Caminaba despacio, con paso firme y elegante, como sólo una Black sabía hacerlo. Estaba tranquila, pero llegó a su destino algo tensa. Y no era para menos; la situación era un tanto peliaguda, pero no podía mostrarse alterada. No por él.

Le vio a lo lejos, sentado en un banco. Permanecía tranquilo, jugueteando con algo que llevaba entre las manos—una piedra del parque, quizá—. El sonido de los zapatos de tacón de Andrómeda lo alertaron y se puso en pie. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él. Los llamativos ojos grises del joven la miraban fijamente y sonrió con picardía. Ella se percató de que estaba más alto que la última vez que lo vio, haría en esos momentos tres meses; hasta podría afirmar que más guapo. Claro que, pensándolo mejor, siempre lo ha sido. Él se quedó frente a ella, de pie; se metió las manos en los bolsillos y ella, sin más, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Lamento mucho por todo lo que estás pasando—consiguió decir pasados unos segundos. Tuvo que tomar un poco de aire para poder deshacer el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

—Tranquila—contestó, separándose de ella—. Esto era algo que, tarde o temprano, tendría que ocurrir. Era inevitable.

Andrómeda le miró a los ojos y le apartó un mechón azabache de la frente; detestaba que el pelo le tapara los ojos. Esos ojos que eran la debilidad de muchas chicas. Él se la quedó mirando; siempre le tranquilizaba estar cerca de ella.

—No debiste hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé por lo que estás pasando. Yo pasé por lo mismo hace unos años. Y sabes que no fue agradable tomar tan difícil decisión.

—Estaba harto, Drom—él era el único al que dejaba que la llamaran así; a veces sentía que lo tenía bastante consentido, pero no lo podía evitar. Siempre fue su ojito derecho—, era algo que tenía que hacer.

Andrómeda se aproximó al banco que tenían justo detrás y se sentó. Una brisa cálida le alborotaba su cabellera dorada, haciendo que algunos tirabuzones le tapasen el rostro. El muchacho, que se había sentado junto a la joven, se los apartó cuidadosamente, tal y como, minutos antes, había hecho ella.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Dónde vas a vivir?

—En casa de James se está bien.

Andrómeda bufó. Puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró de nuevo. Se la veía algo molesta.

—¿Y piensas vivir eternamente en casa de los Potter?

—Sólo hasta que me gradúe en Hogwarts y me pueda independizar con lo que me dejó en herencia el tío Alphard—el muchacho se encogió de hombros—. No es algo que me preocupe en estos momentos.

—Ese dinero no te va a durar eternamente, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé, pero por el momento, puedo tirar de ahí.

El muchacho tomó algo de aire y se acomodó más en el banco, apoyando la cabeza y las manos en el respaldo del banco y un pie en el asiento de éste. Tenía la mirada fija en el cielo. Un rayo de luz le iluminaba los ojos, haciendo que sus pupilas se encogiesen. Pasados unos momentos en el que todo se volvió muy tranquilo, el chico rompió aquel silencio.

—Todo esto se hubiese evitado de haber aceptado mi propuesta...

—¿Pero qué...?—Andrómeda no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando—¿Estás diciendo que todo esto es culpa mía?

—Que conste que yo no he dicho tal cosa. Pero las cosas serían diferentes de haberlo aceptado.

—Era una propuesta absurda y lo sabes.

—Yo no la veo así..

—Pues yo sí.

—Sigo sin entender el por qué.

—Primero, porque amo con toda mi alma a Ted.

—Eso es fácil. Te deshaces de él... ya sabes—hizo un ademán con la mano, como si tuviese su varita en la mano y apuntase a alguien—, ¡Obliviate! Y ¡ploff! Se olvida de ti en un instante.

—¡Pero es que yo no quiero que se olvide de mí!

—Pues debería...—el chico frunció el ceño, con la mirada clavada en el suelo— Te mereces a alguien mejor que ese... que ese Tonks con el que sales.

—No estamos saliendo, estamos casados.

—Si, bueno, lo que sea...—parecía bastante molesto cada vez que lo nombraba.

—¿Y quién sería alguien mejor que él, si se puede saber?—preguntó Andrómeda, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues... yo, por ejemplo.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Completamente.

—Sirius, ¿de veras que tú te escuchas cuando hablas? Porque a veces pienso que no lo haces.

El chico no contestó. Sólo se limitó a dejar que el silencio se apoderara, una vez más, del momento.

—También estaba embarazada, ¿recuerdas?—como para olvidarlo. Aquello fue el motivo por el que Sirius no insistió a su prima con el tema.

—Ah, sí, es verdad. El monstruito—murmuró entre dientes—. ¿Y cómo está? ¿Sigue transformando su cara en gato?

—No le llames así. Tiene un nombre y ese es Nymphadora...

Sirius hizo un gesto como de asco.

—Monstruito me gusta más.

—Además—prosiguió Andrómeda, haciendo caso omiso del comentario sobre el nombre de su hija—, ¿a dónde pretendías que fuese yo con un crío de trece años?

—De crío nada—fingió ofenderse, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, haciéndose el dolido—. Soy un hombre hecho y derecho, que lo sepas. Y ahora tengo dieciséis...

—Y yo veintitrés y me sigues pareciendo un crío.

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron a Sirius como si de una daga de plata se tratase. Y Andrómeda lo notó. Sintió cómo el nudo de su garganta se hiciese más grande y estuviese a punto de romperse. Pero, la gran verdad, es que no veía a su primo más allá de lo que era, un familiar cercano. ¿O no? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Para ella, aún era aquel niño que le sonrió con tan sólo unos meses; aquel niño que corría hacia ella, refugiándose en sus brazos, cada vez que necesitaba consuelo tras una riña de su madre; aquel niño que, al llegar el verano, después de acabar el curso, siempre jugaba con él al escondite, donde luego se les solía unir Bella, Cissy y Reggie. Y en esos momentos sólo estaban ellos y todo eran risas, juegos y diversión; nada de peleas, ni enfados, ni reproches. Ni mucho menos abandonos de hogar ni repudios.

Sin embargo, había algo en lo que Sirius tenía razón. Por más que Andrómeda lo negara, Sirius ya no era un niño. Se estaba convirtiendo en un muchacho demasiado apuesto. Pero tenía más que claro que él no era para ella.

—Sirius, yo...

—Déjalo, no importa—musitó cortante.

—Deberías fijarte en chicas de tu edad, Sirius—intentó redimir—. ¿Qué tal esa chica...? ¿Cómo se llama...? ¿Lily?

—Eso mismo—bufó—. No sólo me pelearé con mi familia, sino que también lo haré con mi mejor amigo.

—Vaya... no sabía que James y ella...—hubo otro silencio.

—Mi propuesta sigue en pie.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto, Sirius, de verdad. Si lo que quieres es complacer a tus padres o a nuestra familia, estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a caer en eso...

—¿Y quien ha dicho aquí nada de complacer a nadie?

—¡Tú mismo!—vociferó, frunciendo el ceño— Hace tan sólo un momento, diciendo que todo sería más simple si yo me hubiese casado contigo.

—Pues claro que serían las cosas más simples, Drom—se defendió el joven Black—. Nuestros padres dejarían de darnos el coñazo y nosotros seríamos más felices.

—Más felices... ¿cómo? Sigo sin entender qué consigo yo en agradar a nuestra familia.

—Estarías conmigo...—musitó con tristeza, mirando al suelo distraídamente.

La muchacha se acercó a él y le tomó de una mano. Él se la apretó al sentir el tacto de su piel con la suya.

—Sirius, yo no te quiero...

—La cosa es que yo sí—volvió a musitar.

—No me lo pongas tan difícil, por favor. Te quiero, y lo sabes, pero no del mismo modo y...

—No te creo—le interrumpió de manera cortante y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué...? ¿A qué te refieres

—Lo que oyes, Andrómeda—su tono de voz era una mezcla entre enfadado y sereno a la vez; giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—, que no me trago lo que dices.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque sino no podría hacer esto—y, sin mediar más palabra, se acercó a ella, la tomó por el mentón con ambas manos y posó sus labios junto a los de ella.

Andrómeda se quedó petrificada; sin saber por qué, no movió un sólo músculo para separarse. Aquel beso era suave e intenso; dulce y tierno; ni siquiera era profundo, pero estaba siendo tan delicado, que sería delito separarse bruscamente. Y quería hacerlo. Quería apartarle, abofetearle, gritarle; mas su cuerpo no le respondía, tan sólo temblaba. Se dejó besar por aquellos labios que creía inocentes. Sin embargo, no lo eran en absoluto; sabían lo que tenían que hacer demasiado bien. Ella luchó internamente para poder liberarse de ese beso, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder; tan sólo se dejó besar; y disfrutar, sobre todo eso. Porque también era bien cierto que estaba disfrutando como jamás lo había hecho con algo tan simple como un beso. Ni siquiera Ted, su Ted, la había besado de aquella manera como lo estaba haciendo su primo.

Su primo.

Ahora aquellas palabras rezumaban en su cabeza como un eco; porque era cierto, lo era. Y no sólo eso, sino que era su niño consentido. Comenzó a recordar algunos momentos especiales en su vida con él. Las veces que se peleaba con su hermano por culpa de su madre y acudía a sus brazos; cuando había noches de tormenta y corría a su habitación, acurrucándose en su cama; aquellas miradas extrañas en las reuniones acompañadas con sonrisas cómplices. Aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta, hasta ese momento, de todo aquello. Cómo era posible que estuvieran en aquella situación. Y, lo que era aún peor, cómo era posible que le estuviese gustando aquello. Respiraba con dificultad, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Debía detenerlo, pero aún se sentía incapaz.

Al fin, él decidió separarse. Sus manos aún le sujetaban el rostro; pasó un dedo por labios con delicadeza, donde antes había posado sus labios. Todavía permanecían demasiado cerca y él pudo sentir el ferviente aliento de ella ardiéndole en su mejilla. Le acarició suavemente la barbilla y ella se estremeció. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola. Ella no se atrevía a hacer lo mismo; temía encontrarse con la mirada cristalina de su primo. Aquella mirada que, como ella siempre afirmaba, eran la debilidad de cualquier chica. Incluso de ella. Y nunca lo llegó a negar. Y aquello le asustaba. Abrió los ojos y, como era de esperar, se quedaron mirando lo que parecieron horas.

—Será mejor que me marche—dijo levantándose del banco, pero Sirius la agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

—No lo hagas, por favor—suplicó el joven Black. Nunca solía hacerlo, pero su voz sonaba suave y Andrómeda empezó a ponerse nerviosa por ello.

—No me lo pongas más difícil, Sirius, sabes que esto no puede ser. Amo a Ted y así seguirá siendo. Espero que lo entiendas.

Sirius le soltó lentamente y ella, sin mirar atrás, comenzó a caminar.

—Si tan claro lo tienes—comenzó a decir con media sonrisa dibujada en su cara; Andrómeda detuvo el paso y le miró por encima del hombro, evitando tener que mirarle a la cara—, ¿por qué no te separaste? ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara? No parecías muy disgustada con ello...

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Andrómeda respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y siguió su camino. Sirius sólo pudo ver cómo se alejaba lentamente, con aquellos pasos firmes y elegantes que tan sólo una Black sabía dar.

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Bueno, esto es lo que me ha salido. La verdad es que tenía unas ganas tremendas de escribir sobre esta pareja, pero no sabía cómo plasmarlo y que quedara bien. No tengo ni idea de si me ha quedado muy empachoso, si he caído en las redes de los clichés o si está perfecto así, tal cual.
> 
> Sí, a pesar de que se llevaban como siete años de diferencia, nadie dice que Sirius no pudo sentir todo eso por su prima. Ella era la única que le comprendía, que sabia todo por lo que él pasaba. Me pareció un momento perfecto para sacar a relucir un secreto tan fuerte como este.
> 
> Tengo aún mis dudas de cómo me ha quedado, así que de eso depende de vuestra opinión. Ya me diréis.
> 
> Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy Black~


End file.
